fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnorga's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King John Rolfe and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's eighth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Gnorga's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For eight years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Gnorga began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Eight years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Gnorga, "Eight years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of rhino guards, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Gnorga. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said the first rhino guard. "Yeah, yeah!" said the second one. "Oh, yes indeed!" said the third. "We sure did!" the fourth chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Gnorga. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said the first rhino guard. "Cradle?" said a confused Gnorga. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said the first rhino guard. "CRADLE?!" Gnorga exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Kaa with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Kaa, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Gnorga, as the rhino guards nodded in agreement. Gnorga began laughing nonstop. The same first rhino guard started to laugh, as well. And then all of the rhino guards began laughing along with Gnorga. Then Gnorga abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" the same first rhino guard then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Gnorga. Then all of the rhino guards began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Gnorga. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every rhino guard began to flee. Gnorga then used her scepter to lift the same fourth rhino guard up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw the same fourth rhino guard to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Kaa alone in the chamber. By now, Gnorga was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Gnorga, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Kaa, and he came slithering to her. Gnorga held her hand out, and Kaa perched onto it as Gnorga brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Kaa. "Circle far and wide." replied Gnorga, "Search for a girl of eight with hair of ebony black and eyes as brown as the finest chocolates. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Kaa. And with that, he slithered out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs